Darius Westly High School Akatsuki Gang
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: Hikomi is the poor kid gong to an all male boarding high school where everybody is rich. She becomes friends with the Akatsuki gang. But here's the catch, Hikomi is a girl pretending to be a guy! Will she be able to keep her secret from them? AkatsukixOC
1. A flower invades the bee hive

Flower in a hive of Bees

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own naruto. I only own Hikomi.

* * *

Another lovely AU fic! My second one! And to those of you who read the first one. "Of Shadows and Blood" I'm sad to say it won't be updated for a while due to my lack of will to write it. Curse you writers block. Well anyways here the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Whew!**

* * *

Darius Westler boarding school for boys was a top marks school. It was located in a small valley at the extreme west of the Smokey Mountains. It consisted of three main, large red brick buildings. The center building was the largest and contained the many dorms. The slightly smaller building to the right was the academic center where all of the domestic courses such as English, Science and math were held. The third building with the small stadium behind it was the arts and sports building. All classes such as art, acting and gym were done there.

Yes Darius Westler was a fine school but it had many rules. One such rule was that you can not leave the grounds with out permission from the school and parent/guardian. The rest of the rules were the same as any other school. You know hair, warnings, no guns, ect, ect. But there was one other rule that you won't find at any other school. The last rule was never thought of much. In fact the students often joked about it existing or not. But it did exist and was a very serious rule. The rule states that no girl shall ever attend the school, no matter their reason. If a girl was caught attending the school then she will suffer extreme consequences. It was said that this rule was broken once a long time ago and the girl was punished by death. But then again… that could just be another myth. No more than a story made up by a board teen.

"Let's see. Suit case… check… shirts… check… uniform… check… uhh what else…." A slender boy with short brown hair was standing in his small room in tiny bungalow in a close nit-community of a small town in the Smokey Mountains. He was looking closely at a list of clothes. He had just moved here, into this tiny house. He was renting this room from the owner, an elderly lady whose husband had died and children had longed moved out. With her children busy with their careers and not quite having the money for a retirement home she decided to rent out one of the rooms for anyone who needed it and was willing to help look out for her.

He, Minoru Hikomi, was glad to do the job. Then again he couldn't afford not too. He was going to be the "new guy" at Darius Westler boarding school for boys. Just minus the boarding school part. The school had let him live off grounds due to his financial status. It cost a lot of money to stay in the dorm.

"Looks like everything is here!" he happily exclaimed, giving the list one last check . "Oh snap the time! I'm going to be late." The digital colc kon the bed side talbe blink 5:30 in digital red lettering.

Hikomi slapped himself mentally for not checking the time and for procrastinating the unpacking of his bag. He arrived that Sunday night. Now it was early Monday morning, which is also the first day of school. Quickly he threw on the schools uniform. A white long sleeve dress shirt with a burgundy over coat and navy blue trousers.

"I'm going now Mrs. Gema!" he yelled running out the door.

"See you later dear!" The sweet old lady called back, waving him goodbye from the porch.

"Whew! Made it!" He did a little victory dance as he hopped of the bus that passed by the front gate of the school. Doing a mad dash across the green, lush lawn he made a bee line to the large red building on the far right. He burst through the doors panting. The clock on the wall told him that he had three minuets to get to class. He was so glad that he took the time to study the school map before he went to bed the night before. With little difficulty he found his first period class with thirty seconds to spare.

Most of the seats were taken. He strained his eyes to find an empty one. But as his luck would have it he didn't need to. Someone bumped into him from behind pushing him to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Tobi is sooooo sorry! Please forgive Tobi!"

Tobi, the one who bumped into him, in less a millisecond was in front of him helping him up.

"Thanks" Hikomi muttered shyly. He was able to get a good look at the boy now. In utter bewilderment he stared at the orange basketball mask Tobi wore. There was one eye hole were his right eye was.

"Hey! You're new right?" Hikomi nodded. The other guys in the room were either snickering and pointing at him or giving him weird looks. He noticed one group in particular that watched him intently. "You can sit with me!" Tobi was obvious the sinkers and stares. Maybe he was used to it?

Without another word Tobi grabbed Hikomi by the arm and dragged him right tward the group he noticed earlier.

"Tobi made a new friend!" The strange masked boy said cheerfully the others. "Friends meet!... What's your name by the way?" Before Hikomi could respond a blonde guy with long blonde hair partially tied up into an odd ponytail at the top of his head spoke first.

"Honestly Tobi, learn people's names before you start dragging them around, un." He spoke with an accent Hikomi had never heard before.

Tobi laughed merrily and rubbed the back of his head. "Tobi is sorry sempai! But Tobi just got all excited about meeting a new friend!"

"You get excited about everything Tobi." Hikomi couldn't help but stare at the next guy who spoke. He was tall and muscular with spiky blue hair that defied gravity but what struck him as odd was the teen's skin. It was a pasty white that had a blue tint to it. The teen also had tattoos of gills on his cheeks.

"Tobi is sorry new guy-kun!"

"Don't be!" Hikomi quickly said. "It's my faulty really! I shouldn't have been standing in the door way like that…" He looked away shyly.

"So what's your name?" Tobi cocked his head to the side in a cute manner. The two teens rolled their eyes at this. Tobi was always acting cute and cuddly.

"Minoru Hikomi." The "new kid" gave a little bow.

"Well pleased to meet you Hikomi-kun!"

"Pleased to meet you too Tobi-san."

"Please call me Tobi-kun!" Tobi jumped up and down in his seat. He was about to go into total rant mode when the teacher, a middle aged man with a brown comb over walked in.

"Take your seats!" He gruffed in a low voice. The few boys that were standing or sitting on the desks instantly grabbed their seats and sat down. They had heard rumors that this teacher dished out the worst and longest detentions.

All in all Hikomi ended up sitting between the blonde, who introduced himself as Deidara, and the blue haired man who also introduced himself. His name was Hoshigaki Kisame. Tobi sat in the seat in front of them.

"Welcome to Enriched English. Over the year we will be going over…"

* * *

As it turned out Hikomi had the next two classes-health and math-with Tobi, Deidara and Kisame.

"Come have lunch with us!" Tobi cheered as they left their third period class.

"Ok" Hikomi's eyes brightened at the thought of food. And to think that he was fretting the week before about not finding any friends or having no one to eat lunch with. Silly him.

Lunch was held in the dorm building in a militia purpose room. There were three lines at the far left and right sides of the room running leading to the wall with metal grates that lifted and closed. The lunch worked behind the grates would take orders and passes it through. Then the person would walk down along the wall to pay. Rows and rows of tables filled the wide space between lines.

They stood in the shortest line, not waiting long until they were up to be served.

"You're not getting anything, un?" Deidara commented when Hikomi walked thorough with them not even glancing at the food.

"It's ok, I packed my lunch." He patted the small brown paper bag in his hand.

"So that's what it was." Kisame laughed as they looked for a place to sit.

"Look! Over there!" Hikomi saw a group of five guys sitting at a table far away from the other students.

"Hey everybody!" Tobi yelled running towards the group his tray of food coming dangerously close to spilling. "Tobi made a new friend today! His name is Hikomi-kun!"

Hikomi gulped as the group all turned their eyes on to him. One of them, a tall-ish guy with bright orange hair and many piercings had creepy eyes that could make you wanna pee your pants.

"Is he that new kid everybody's been talking about? The one that's such a friggen Einstein that they got in by taking that stupid entrance test?" The one who spoke was a pale skinned guy with lavender eye and white slicked back hair. Hikomi also noticed that he didn't wear the burgundy coat and had his white dress shirt wide open, showing of his muscled chest.

"Y-yeah." Hikomi whispered just loudly enough for the group to hear.

"Looks like you got some competition Itachi." Kisame said to a slightly tanned teen with long black hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He just glanced at Hikomi blankly before taking a bit of his lunch.

"Competition?" Hikomi asked as he sat down next to a red headed boy, who didn't seem to notice his presence, and Tobi. Deidara sat down on the other side of the red head and next to another spiky blacked haired guy who has also yet to speak. He was counting a wad of cash.

"Itachi is known as the school's prodigy." The creepy orange hair man explained. Beside his creepy but still very handsome looks he seemed like a nice guy.

"Hey quit staring!" he suddenly barked at poor Hikomi. Or not.

"Danna you should say hi, un." Deidara nudged the red head lightly in the stomach.

"Hi." He said dryly, not bothering to make eye contact with Hikomi.

"Don't be so rude danna!" Deidara scolded the red head. "At lest look at the guy and give your name."

The red head sighed and turned to face Hikomi.

"Sasori and I'm guessing you'll go insane in about 5 days from hanging out with Tobi."

"Umm…" Hikomi had no idea how to respond to that. Go insane? He liked his sanity thank you very much!

"Much better, un. Hikomi this guy right here." He jerked his thumb at the guy sitting next to him counting money. "Is Kakuzu and this guy right here." He pointed that the white haired man. "Is Hidan and that's leader but you probably could get away with calling him Pein."

"Okay…" Hikomi nodded his head already memorizing their faces and names. Tobi was shivering across the table from him. He masked boy exploded with hyperness.

"Tobi is so happy that Hikomi-kun and Tobi's friends are good buddies now!" He stared expectantly at Hikomi, hoping for a response.

"yeah Tobi-kun." Hikomi replied smiling. "I'm happy too!"

As it would turn out Hidan, Leader and Kakuzu were all in Hikomi's fourth period class. German 2. They all took a foreign language but different ones. Itachi took Chinese, Kisame and Tobi took French and Deidara and Sasori took Spanish.

Fourth period, like all the others classes was just the teacher talking about the class and when they would be doing. Not that Hikomi paid attention. He was too preoccupied with the heated money/religion argument Hidan and Kakuzu were having. A small smirk played on the corner of Pein's lips as they argued.

After German was science which he shared with Hidan. Sixth period was social studies with Itachi.

Seventh period was extremely odd for Hikomi. Apparently it was the only class that everyone had together. All nine of them sat in the corner of the room chatting. The teacher had an emergency to tend to and couldn't make it to class so a substitute stood in. They chatted carefree about what sports they would be doing this year. They decided that they would be doing Foot Ball and swimming the most. None noticed how pale Hikomi's face got when swimming was mentioned.

Finally last period of the day! Hikomi mentally cheered. His a slight spring in his step he walked into the room that taught is favorite subject, Art.

"Over here Hikomi!" Tobi waved joyfully from a high table at the front of the room. Deidara was slouched over the table next to the hyper boy.

"Hello Tobi-kun! Deidara." Hikomi let his back pack slid of his back and on the ground with a soft thunk.

The teacher came in moments later and talked about what they will be doing later. There art teacher a young bright eyed male with sun dried blond hair told them that they had the rest of the period to chat.

"Tobi is soooo excited! Tobi can't wait to do all that fun stuff!"

"me too" Hikomi smiled. "But I can't say I'm excited about the clay project Mr. Berronii talked about.

"Why not, un?" Deidara asked flabbergasted. "Clay's the best, yeah!"

"It's all right." Hikomi said thoughtfully. "I mean clay really isn't my favorite medium. It's fun to play around with but I really don't like making stuff with it like pots or figurines."

"That's it, un1" Deidara grinned. "I'm gong to make you enjoy using clay by the end of the year Hikomi!"

"Don't count on it." Hikomi laughed shakily.

Hikomi stared blankly out the city bus window. He replied Everyone's reaction to learning that he didn't live in the dorm.

"How come?" Tobi had asked curious as ever.

"It's because I'm poor. I didn't buy my way into the school. I had to work hard to get in."

And this was true. 99.9 percent of the guys at Darius Westly were stinken' rich. Even his new friends. Kakuzu's dad was the owner of a large bank chain that was international. Deidara's mom was a famous fashion designer. Kisame's parents were professional athletes. Sasori and Itachi's parents got their money from insurance. Sasori's uncle had 3 million dollars in insurance on him and Itachi's father's family was heavily invested on as well. All the money went to Itachi's dad when they were assassinated by a terrorist bomber at their family reunion that was in southern Iraq. It was unknown how Tobi's family got their money. When ever anyone asked or tried to bring it up Tobi would cleverly distract them from the topic or make some excuses to get away.

Hikomi got off at her stop and walked peacefully thorough his neighborhood. The ever so friendly neighbors waved at him. He waved back and smiled shyly. He wasn't used to being around such nice people.

"I'm home" He called as he took off his shoes by the front door.

"Welcome home dear." Mrs. Gema called back from the living room. She was watching the late afternoon soap.

"You could stay after school if you want to dear." The sweet old lady said as the commercials turned on. Hikomi shock his head.

"Maybe sometime but not today. I got to finish unpacking and g shopping for supplies.

"Do you need some money?"

"Oh heavens no1" he exclaimed quickly. "I could never take money from you! Besides I have plenty of the money in the bank!" This of course was a big fat lie. He only had a grand total of 100 dollars to his name. Every last bit of it in his pocket.

"If you put it like that…" Mrs. Gema tailed off mid sentence and stared at the screen. Her soap was back on. Hikomi sighed with relief and rushed to his room.

"Safe!" he whispered under his breath. "I can't believe I wasn't discovered!" Hikomi pulled off his shirt, tossing it lazily on the floor. He undid the tight clasp of the bra around his chest. "For the first time in my life I have never been more glad to be flat chest ed. But I was so sure. So sure that they would figure out that I was a girl."

* * *

Yay! First chapter is done! Whoooo! (dose a little dance) anyways If you have any questions please take a look at the stuff I wrote below. It has everybody's classes and info about the school I was too lazy to write into the story. Oh and no reviews means no new next chapter!

**

* * *

1****st**** Period**

Hikomi, Deidara and Tobi- **English**

Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu- **Math**

Itachi, Kisame and Pein- **Sociology**

**

* * *

2****nd**** period**

Hikomi, Deidara and Tobi- **Health**

Sasori- **English **

Hidan and Pein- **Religion**

Kakuzu- **Economics**

Kisame and Itachi- **Science**

**

* * *

3****rd**** period**

Hikomi, Deidara and Tobi- **Math**

Sasori and Pein- **Science**

Itachi and Kisame- **English**

Kakuzu and Hidan- **Social Studies**

**

* * *

4****th**** period**

Hikomi, Pein, Hidan and Kakuzu- **German 2**

Itachi- **Chinese**

Kisame and Tobi- **French 1**

Deidara and Sasori- **Spanish 2**

**

* * *

5****th**** period**

Hikomi and Hidan- **Science**

Kakuzu, Deidara and Tobi- **Different Science**

Sasori and Pein- **Social studies**

Itachi and Kisame- **Math**

**

* * *

6****th**** period**

Hikomi, Itachi - **Social Studies**

Deidara, Tobi and Kisame- **another Social studies**

Pein, Kakuzu and Hidan- **English**

**

* * *

7****th**** period**

Hikomi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan and Pein- **Outdoor/Indoor sports**

**

* * *

8****th**** period**

Hikomi, Tobi and Deidara- **Art**

Hidan- **Metal shop**

Kisame and Itachi- **Acting**

Pein- **English**

Kakuzu and Sasori- **Analogy **(study of the human body, however you spell it XD)**  
**

* * *

Whew this took me a while! It took a while to figure out everybody's classes! It also didn't help that I had English twice in Kisame and Itachi's schedule.

Facts about Darius Westler that I'm too lazy to mention in the story.

School starts promptly at 6 am. Ends at 2 pm.

Each class is 50 minuets long.

Five minuets to get to each class with two exceptions. Student's have 10 minuets to get from 2nd period to 3rd and 10 minuets again from 5th to 7th. This is because all of the Arts and sports classes are in the third building which is two buildings down from the academics building. It takes five minuets to get from the far right building to the far left.

The hair code is not really enforced. Pein's orange hair and Kisame's' blue hair an example of that.

Everyone has to be in the dorm building by 10 pm. Quiet time after 11 and all lights have to be out by midnight.

The library and two multi purpose rooms/gyms are in the dorm building.

Councilor's office is in the academic building

The nurse's office is in the arts and sports building.

The headmaster's office is in a remolded trading outpost far behind the dorm building. There are two court yards/ gardens. One to the right of the academics building and the other in-between the dorm building and the arts and sports building.


	2. A Huwallrin plays dodge ball in moonligh

I have made some changes to my profile. The biggest being a new thing I'm doing called Talk to Tally Mai. I have set up accounts with various chatting and blog sites so that you, if you wish to do so, could chat with me! So check out my profile to see what site's I will be at and what times. Please check it out! Bye for now!

* * *

Hello! It's time for chapter 2!!!!!! In case you guys didn't see it this story was heavily inspired by none other than… Ouran High school host club! I even changed that name ;D.

This chapter will be in Hikomi's pov because it felt a little off writing the first chapter in third view. First chapter felt like first person in third person, to me anyway. So yes I decided to change pov like my other stories. I'm going to balance it out between our beloved Hikomi and the Akatsuki.

Well I'm going to shut up now so you can enjoy the story! Oh and before I forget everybody is a freshman. So yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own only the school and Hikomi.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Huwallrin plays dodge ball in moon light.

* * *

**Period 1: English**.

'_It's been a week since I first came here'_ I, Hikomi, thought placidly as I sat down in my chair. I still couldn't believe that a week has past and I still hadn't been found out. Well then again I'm a pretty good actor. All I got to do is lower my voice a little and keep making sure that my chest dose not stick out to far. Not that that is a major problem. The think burgundy coat of the school uniform helps make my chest look flat.

The only thing that was going to be the hardest to pull of was Outdoor/Indoor sports. I should be ok. A good friend forged a few diseases' for me and a doctor's note.

"Misa." The words came whispered out of my mouth. Misa was the only friend I had back then. She risked her life just to help me. I don't know what became of her when I left that…. That place. I hope she's okay.

"Hikomi-kun!" I glanced around for the orange blur. I yelped in shook when he came up right beside me. I could have sworn he was not there a moment ago…

"Do you have your homework done?" The eager boy asked. It was 5:50 am and he's jumping around like a rocket. It's just not possible.

"Yeah." I patted my bag. "Finished it when I got home."

"Hey, un." Deidara walked in. Sadly Kisame was no long in their class. He had got a schedule change three days ago .Deidara walked over and sat down next to me. A cup of black coffee in his hands. I fake blanched.

"How can you drink that?" I always hated coffee. Couldn't stand the stuff.

"The some way you can eat 2dollar microwave ramen." I stifled my chuckle. Everyone in "Akatsuki" as they called themselves had never ate anything cheaper than 100 dollars in their lives. Kisame said he had a servant go to a store to buy some so he could try it. He said that it was convenient but then again he said that it also tasted like fish paste.

Of course it would taste like fish paste when you're used to eating gourmet food all the time. Everything not gourmet would taste bland!

"Whatever, did you guys get question 11 on the pass out?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah it's…"

Half way through English

The teacher was droning in a slow monotone voice about the book we were reading, Animal Farm. He had just handed out the books and from the description on the back it sounded interesting enough but the way the teacher talked about it could have been about mold.

I was about to fall asleep on my book when a paper wad hit my nose and landed in front of me. My eyes darted to the teacher whose back was turned then back to the note. As quietly as possible I carefully un-crumpled the wad. It was a note from Deidara.

Another glance at the teacher told me his back was still turned. Grabbing my pencil I wrote my response and inconspicuously tossed it at Deidara not three feet away from me.

I didn't dare turn to see if he got it because the teacher was facing front again.

"There are many forms of propaganda in this book. For example take the song…" The same paper wad rolled in front of me. The teacher didn't notice.

This continued on for about five more minuets. Writing then passing the note whenever the teacher was distracted or had his back turned. Just as I was wondering if we were going to get caught…

"You better not be passing notes Mr. Deidara! Mr. Hikomi!" I paled a few shades lighter as our clearly outrages teacher waddled towards our table. With pudgy fingers he snatched the note up and shoved it at some poor guy sitting at the front of the room. "Read it." The teacher ordered. The boy paled as well. He clearly did not want to do this. Shakily the boy, harry I think his name was, stood up and started to read.

"The teachers comb-over is so lame – Deidara." No one dared to snicker. Just one look at Mr. Wicker, their English teacher, could kill them.

"Continue" He growled, clearly trying to control his temper. His face was a dark shade of purple. The scared boy hurriedly continued.

"Lol yeah – Hikomi.

I can see my reflection on the bald spot oh the back of his head.

Stop it! You're making me laugh.

He should get a tope." A few sinkers broke out. Mr. Wicker shot them all glares.

"Stop it seriously!" The boy continued. "He's so pudgy. Like a walrus. He waddles like a penguin." Even more snickers from the class. Mr. Wicker was not cherry red. He looked like he was about to explode.

"He's a Huwallrin.

Huwallrin?

Human/Wallris/Penquin" Now the entire class broke out into laughter. The boy reading the note quickly finished it. His voice drowned out by everyone's laughter.

"Now your making me laughs!

Deserves you-"The student stopped, signaling the end of the note. Mr. Wicker snatched the note right back out of the boys hands and gave him a week detention. He also swore to make Hikomi and Deidara's live a living heck along with the week's worth of detentions she shoved at them.

"If I ever-" Mr. Wickers rant was cut off by the bell. Everyone stormed out of the room. None daring to stick around and get detentions as well. The guy who had to read the note shot them nasty glares before grabbing his bag and left.

"Well that went well. " I murmured.

* * *

**Period 2: Health.**

"Come on Hikomi, un." Deidara said as we took our seats in health. "Detentions are not that bad."

"Say's you." I mumbled.

"Deidara-sempai is right Hikomi-kun! You should be happy!"

"Did you get a detention?" I backfired. I could see his hpyerness fizzle before perking right back up when the teacher, Mr. Namiko, walked in.

"Listen up class." Everyone leaned foreword in their seats. Mr. Namiko was one of those fun teachers that didn't believe in homework and did fun projects and lessons. "The school board has required me to teach you guy's about the reproductive system." Everyone's eyes were wide. The same fearful thought running through all of their minds.

'Is there going to be a movie?'

"I know that were halfway through nutrition but orders from above are law. I found a movie and we will watch it today and tomorrow."

I paled. Every time they tried to teach this stuff before in middle school I either fake sick or came up with some excuse to get out. But this time… there was no way out. Mr. Namiko is cool and all but he won't let you leave class unless your severely bleeding or puke in. Seeing how I'm pain in-tolerant the first option was out of the question. Make myself puke? No the only way I could do that is if I shove my hand down my throat. I don't know about me but if I see someone with their hand down their throat I would be suspicious.

"The Reproductive system of the male body." Came the deep male voice from the video.

'_Crap.' _

* * *

_'I'm scared for life. I'm so friggen scared for life.'_ This video just had to have drawn pictures.

"Tobi is confused." Tobi said as they walked out of the class. He waved his hand in front of my face. But I didn't notice. If anybody saw me they would have thought I was a ghost.

"About what, un?" Deidara walked in step next to me.

"Why I need… uh what was the word for it?"

"A penis?"

"No the other thing... The stuff that comes out."

"…sperm…"

"Yeah that!" Deidara's left eye twitched.

"You're such a girl Tobi." My eyes popped at the word girl. I stopped in my tracks sweat breaking out of my forehead. I hadn't been paying attention so when Deidara said the word girl I panicked.

"Um..." I looked from one random spot in the hallway to another. "W-Who's a girl?" My voice stumbling through the question. Sweat sliding down my forehead.

Deidara stared at me before he broke out laughing.

"You really are new here, yeah. It's a joke. Since girls can't come here guys joked that it was because the founder thought girls were stupid or something so people call stupid guys girls." I sighed inwardly.

"Are you a girl, yeah?" He smirked.

"N-no!" I practically shouted. "W-we should get to our next class!" I said quickly changing the subject,

"Oh snap your right, un!" The blonde exclaimed. We ran to our next class barely making it on time.

* * *

**Period 3: Science.**

Pein and Sasori had got to class early that day. They sat at their desk. Sharing answers from last night's homework. Roy, their table mate was cursing up a storm as he kicked the door to the room open and storm to their table. He angrily plopped his books on the table.

"What's your problem." Sasori asked not taking his eyes of his homework.

"Mr. Wicker." Roy hissed the name as if it were a curse. His short brown hair and soft tan eyes was misleading. On the outside he looked calm and gentle but on the inside he was a fiery individual who was prone to hold grudges.

"What'd you do?" Sasori asked again. Pein just leaned back in his seat, listening.

"It's what I did. It's what your little friends did."

"Deidara and Tobi?"

"No, Deidara and that other guy."

"Hikomi?"

"Yeah them." He scowled fiercely. "They got caught passing notes in class and Mr. Wicker made me read it!" He threw up his hand in exasperation. "All I friggen did was read the frieggen note!"

"What did it say?" Pein asked with an air of command. Roy glared at him before reciting the note, word for word.

"Huwallrin?" Sasori and Pein said unanimously.

"It's so stupid!" Roy hissed again. The teacher walked in and told them today was a silent work day.

"You got rotten luck." Sasori said simply, lowing his voice to a whisper.

"No, you got stupid friends." He almost peed his pants from the look Pein gave him.

"Shut up." No one but Pein himself talked about his underlings like that.

"You're not thinking about revenge are you Roy?" Sasori narrowed his eyes. He understood Roy almost too well. He understood guys like him. They usually stop at nothing to get back at people.

Roy eyed him warily. He knew that the Akatsuki gang stuck together. You messed with one you messed with them all. Pein scared that crap out of him. He didn't want to risk it. For now that is.

"No." He proclaimed.

Pein kept his gaze on Roy. He didn't trust him. Nor did Sasori.

* * *

**Period 7: Outdoor/Indoor sports.**

'I'm so glad they beloved the doctors note." I thought with relief. In order to hide my identialy my best friend from before, who's dad was a doctor, got me a fake doctors note. The note said that I had a rare illnesss that prevented me from doing any kind of exercise. The gym teacher was skeptical but after disappearing into his office. When he came back out I was ordered to sit and watch on the sidelines. No doubt he had called the number on the bottom of the slip and received a confirmation that the note was, indeed, very real.

I had even fooled my new friends with the note. They shared their sympathies with me. Apparently to them not being able to do sports was like living without breathing. You don't live without air.

This week was devoted to running and strengthening leg muscles. I watched without a trace of jealousy as the guys ran laps around the gym in their gym clothes. A black tank top and black shorts. I just sat in the corner of the room in my normal uniform.

"Okay guys!" The coach yelled as he blew his whistle. Everyone either finished their lap or slowed to stops, slightly panting. "Let's play some dodge ball!" Yeses and high fives were heard all around the room as a few guys ran to the storage closet to grab the balls. "Minoru!"

"Y-yes coach!" I snapped up, my arms straight at my sides.

"Quit your goofing around!"

"Y-yes coach!" I loosened up

"Since you can't play I'm making you referee."

'_Oh great'_ I thought. I had really hoped that all I would have to do was just sit around and watch. Guess that's not going to happen now. Saying another "yes coach" I jogged lightly on the sidelines to the center of the field.

All the playing balls were set up along the half court line. Teams were chosen quickly with Pein and another boy-a friend of Ray- a team captains. Everyone but Kakuzu. The male said nothing and just went with it. He did have the strongest arm in the whole school after all, him and Hidan but Hidan wasn't very accurate.

The shrill screech of coach's whistle begin the onslaught.

* * *

'_Boy can these guys go at it.'_ I commented as I watched a volley of balls from Pein's team went shoot like bullets to the other side. Bruce, the guy I sit next to in social suited was taken out. Followed by Rick and Will, two twin brothers.

On Pein's team Deidara and few other guys (Doddy, Jake and Mik) were out. On the other team eight guys stood grudgingly on the sidelines. It was 10 to 7 in Pein's team's favor.

So far I wasn't needed as a referee. There has yet to be a big argument.

"What the (bleep)" Cursed Hidan as a ball caught him on the heel of his foot.

"Out!" cried the other team's captain.

"No way!" Hidan retaliated. "That so hit the flippin floor first!"

"Shut up and join your friend on the sidelines."

"No you! You son of a-"

"Referee!" A smaller boy called out from the sidelines.

'_Guess I spoke too soon'_ in my minds eye I replayed the last throw. It was a little blur but I was 90 percent sure that he ball hit the floor first.

"Hidan is still in! The ball hit the floor first!" I proclaimed my voice slightly hesitant.

"No way!" the boy who called Hidan out exclaimed. "You're just saying that because he's your friend!"

"The ball hit the floor first!" I repeated. My voice just a bit more firm. I figured that something like this would have happened.

"Shut up will you (beelp bleep) If the ref says I'm in then I'm in!" Hidan smirked as he stood up straight, his hands curled around the top of a ball.

"I have to words for ya buddy" The other guy hissed, his voice low and violent. Hidan's eyes seemed to gleam. "up (censored)"

"Stop!" I yelled as Hidan rushed the other guy tackling him to the floor. "Stop1" I cried again in vain. They rolled around on the floor trying to gain the advantage over the other. Everyone formed a circle around them shouting support to Hidan or the other guy. I pushed myself between two of them to squeeze inside and hopeful break up the fight.

"What the tarn blazes in going on here? Minoru! Where are you?!?" Coach's face was red and his eye narrow. Hidan quickly pulled away from the other boy as everyone scooted far away from me.

"H-here?" My hand rose to mid chest. Coach, too angry to speak, jerked his thumb in the direction of his office.

I knew one thing and that was I was in for the worst lecture of the century. I didn't even do anything!

* * *

I was home. Good old blessed home. With a tired heave I flattened myself across my bed. Ever has there been a bed more welcoming than mine. Even if it had hard metal coil springs that poking you in the middle of the night. Even if it was hard and lumpy. Even if I smelled like old rotten cheese and mayonnaise. It was at that current moment cloud nine.

'_Gosh can Coach give a lecture'_ I cringed at the memory. He had lectured me for three hours. Not only did I miss art but I also missed the bus that took me home. So I had to walk the entire five miles home. Gosh I'm beat.

"Dearie?" Call the kind old lady Mrs. Gema's voice from the other side of my door.

"Yes?" I answered sleepily.

"Some of your friends from school are at the door?"

"Okay." I mumbled.

Wait a sec…friends from school? Don't tell me… Ugh. This day just got longer.

Me: Okay! Second chapter is done! And guess what? Konan makes an appearance in the next chapter! But only if you review!


	3. Hudini can't make an escape this good

Hello everybody! It is yet another exciting installment of... (overly used dramatic pause...) DARIUS WEASTLY HIGH SCHOOL AKATSUKI GANG!!! Yes, yes this is the Konan chapter you have all been waiting for! Not only is this Konan's debut chapter but also we get a little peek into Hikomi's past. Enjoy ^__^

P.S. For those of you who read Remembering me I think you'll recognise the new OC in the story (wink)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but all OCs belong to me and only me so hands off you rabid fans! **

Chapter 3: Houdini can't make an escape this good.

* * *

Breath in, breath out, nothing to it. My hand hovered inches away from the door knob. On the other side of this door was my "friends" from school. How the heck did they find me anyways? I never told them where I lived. How did they even leave the school anyways. You needed a pass to leave school grounds.

Okay , I need to calm down and analyze my situation... some of the richest kids in school are in the tiny living room in this tiny bungalow... okay enough analyzing the situation. Taking one more deep breath I opened the door to my room and stepped out.

"Hey, there you are, un' Deidara greeted, in a forced normal tone. "Nice place."

"Yeah..." Kisame added, giving the small cramped room another look over, making a slight face. "Its...homely."

"Why are you guys here?" I said short and too the point. They all cringed as if my voice was tinged with ice. I pushed the the thought aside and instead I focused all my energy into giving them death glares.

"If you stop glaring we'll tell you." Itachi who appeared behind me said calmly.

"EEAHCK!" I yelled in surprise, jumping forward, landing on the couch next to Deidara. He and Kisame laughed as I-with my head held high- got off the couch, positioning myself next to Tobi.

"Are you okay Hikomi?" Tobi asked me. The boy leaned just a little too close to my face. It was very daunting considering he was a whole foot taller than me.

"I-I'm fine" I took a step away from Tobi and walked right into Hidan.

"Hey, are we just going to stand here wasting our time on the outside or are we going to grab Hikomi and get going!"

"What are you guys talking about!" I yelled, pulling my short brown hair.

"Oi! Oi! Just calm down." Hidan slapped me over the head, it was painful but it did calm me down. After what felt like my millionth deep breath I cast a pleading glance to Itachi.

Itachi gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front door explaining. "We're going to the mall."

* * *

I am out of my element, in unfamiliar territory. I am... at the mall.... with a bunch of rich kids. Now normally you'd think that this wasn't such bad thing. Well for me, someone who has nothing more than a mere hundred dollars to my name can't afford going to mall. Now I never was one for shopping, I never had money to spend. Back then when it was just me and my mother and any money I got went to house payments, bills or food. I, like my mother had worked two jobs, it was hard at first for I had school on top of everything else.

I loved my mother, and my mother loved me but it was that love that took her away from this world and away from me.

"Hikomi!"

With a jolt I remembered where I was, at the mall with all my rich friends but memories of mother still clung to my outer consciousness. Here I go again, caught up in the past.

"Hikomi!" This time I was snapped out of my daze with yet another slap to the back of the head.

"Ahh!" My arms instinctively covered my head, my eyes scouring the faces of the people standing before me in this crowed mall. Though I already knew who it was I just wanted it to be known that anyone who tried to hurt me any more would suffer my wrath.

The male right at the top of my black list for the night punched me friendly in the arm causing me to stumble over and almost have a humiliating trip. "Come on Hikomi." Hidan laughed. "Enjoy the time outside, get a tan or something you bookworm, you really need to get out more."

"Hidan!" I kicked out at the males shins, "Its night and I'm not a bookworm!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He gave me a shove in the back causing me again to loss balance.

Yes we were at a crowed mall at 9pm Friday night, TV told me that this was the norm for average teenagers such as myself. I don't know why I'm comparing TV shows to real life, maybe it has to do with the fact everyone was acting like those actors on TV. Well most of them, Hidan and Deidara were flirting with some girls and Kisame sorta stood off to the side throwing in a joke or two here and there. Meanwhile Itachi and Sasori watched the other three oblivious-or at least they pretended-to a group of girls that swooned over them.

One of the girls meet my eyes and she winked at me. Instantly I stiffened up and quickly looked away, sticking close to Kakuzu whose intimidating nature scared off all the mall girls. The girl who winked at me giggled and jointed her friends who were trying to talk with Itachi.

"Pein should be here any minute." Kakuzu said casually from right next to me. He watched Hidan flirt effortlessly with a petite blond. If someone didn't know Kakuzu they would think that he was jealous of Hidan but I knew better. Kakuzu would be jealous of Hidan, he would rather cut his own hand off than be wish to be like Hidan. Hate was too strong, too simple of a word to describe Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship. They despised, tolerated and on Hidan's part some what respected the other all at the same time. It was truly beyond me.

In any case Kakuzu's words reminded me what Itachi told me on the drive over to the mall. Everyone had gotten passes to leave the school to enjoy a night out on the town. For the males that meant going to the mall- it was a particularly large mall for such a small town- and flirting with the local girls.

They were all there minus Pein who had to pick up his girlfriend, it came as a bit of a shock when I first found out. It had to be hard to maintain a relationship at a all male school and the only way of leaving said school was through a pass rarely issued.

As if by some silent alarm in the guys heads they brushed away the girls and grouped together in a lose formation just to the right of me.

"Hey what's going-" I started to ask when I saw the unmistakable orange hair flashed through gaps in the crowd. '_How did they know that Pein was here? Some guy psychic thing?'_

Pein's orange head wasn't the only thing I saw, striding along side him, perfectly in sync was a beautiful girl, no older than I was. She had long, rich blue hair pulled into a lose bun at the top of her head, a white paper rose nestled into the bun accentuated her features.

Deidara and Hidan bravely wolf whistled, Pein growled in return and made a threating move towards them but the girl stopped him with just a simple touch on the hand. Pein instantly calmed down and turned to stare into the girls eyes.

Beside me Kisame rolled his eyes and explained. "That's her, Pein's girlfriend, Konan."

"Konan." I repeated under my breath, it was a beautiful name. I watched with rising envy as Pein pulled Konan into a gentle kiss, oblivious to all the spectators around. Konan was so beautiful, she was tall and graceful like a swan.

When she set her deep sapphire blue eyes on my plain brown ones. I gulped and stepped back involuntarily, I snapped my head down and muttered a meek hello.

She let go of Pein and bent down to meet me eye to eye, with a warm smile on her face she said, "Hello, you must be the new kid Pein was telling me about..." She paused, her face forming slight frown lines as she thought. Seconds later her face lit up with recognition "Hikomi! Minoru Hikomi right?"

I turned away from her again to hid my blushing face. "Y-yes." I said simply, I couldn't help but feel inferior to her exotic presence. Konan was the girl that I dreamed of being in my wildest dreams. Popular, beautiful and wealthy. At least I thought she was wealthy, her light blue jacket and faded purple short skirt looked like they belonged on a model.

"Okay, enough introductions." Pein said sharply, "We have about four hours before we have to head back to the school and I don't want to spend it lallygagging around!"

* * *

There was no doubt that Pein was the leader of their gang, Akatsuki. At school he held his head high and had the demeanor of a natural born leader. So when Pein gave an order it was followed through, no questions asked.

"So where we off to first, un?" Deidara said casually as we made our way through the huge mall, Hidan winking at passing girls with Kisame. Pein walked at the front of the group, his arm wrapped tight around Konan's waist, sending clear signals to all guys that she's taken. I however was at the very back trying to sneak away but Tobi kept pulling me back in every time.

"How 'bout the sports store?" Kisame suggested, "I need new cleats for soccer."

"Let's go." Pein flicked his wrist forward giving the okay as they headed for the nearest sport store.

* * *

_This is my chance._ Hikomi thought furiously, she couldn't stand this anymore, she was never much for crowds, seeing how too much noise gave her a massive headache. '_I'll just sneak off, gab a taxi home and tomorrow apologize.'_ It was a perfect plan but executing it was the hardest part. She made five failed attempts to escape, each time being thwarted by Tobi.

"Look! Look! Hikomi-kun! Look at this odd thingy!" Tobi held up a large white jock strap like a child proudly showing off his latest booty.

A light blush came over Hikomi's face. "T-tobi you should put that down r-right now!"

Tobi ignored Hikomi and pulled the the jock strap onto his head like a hat.

"TOBI TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" Deidara jumped over a short shoe display to bash Tobi hard on the head.

"OW! Sempai that hurt!"Tobi wiggled out of the head lock Deidara held him in and run around the store like a disobedient three year old.

'_This is it.'_ Hikomi thought as Deidara chased Tobi around the store, sending the manager into a frenzy. _'I'll just tip toe away nice and easy'_ Hikomi had moved not three feet when Konan grasped her arm.

"Hey Hikomi," Konan said cheerfully, a kind, gentle smile gracing her face. "You're new to the school right?"

Hikomi sent one last pleading glance to the doorway before turning back to Konan, a fake smile on her face. "Y-yeah"

"Well how do you like Darius so far?" The blue haired girl politely asked.

"Um..." Hikomi tried to not break eye contact but Konan was just too pretty, a faint blush edged it's unwelcome presence across her pale face. "It's ok, I guess... t-the teachers are nice."

Konan growled at the word "teacher", like a scab you pick at, painful to look at and even more painful to poke and pick. "I'm glad you got good teachers." She huffed, Hikomi's eyes grew wide at Konan's sudden change in behavior.

"I-is something wrong Konan?" Hikomi's long forgotten feminine instincts kicked in and she grasped Konan by the hand. The girl's hand clenched involuntary, wary at the sudden touch. Hikomi gave her hand a soft squeeze and Konan finally loosened up, releasing a pent up sigh.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I should not have taken my anger out on you." She smiled sincerely and glanced quickly behind her should to see Pein yelling at Tobi. Her head snapped back around to Hikomi and in low tone she said, "It's just that we got this new teacher at my school and he's a real creeper."

"R-really?" Hikomi gasped surprised. "why doesn't the principle do anything about?"

"That's just it." Konan pursed her lips, "Madame Flouretta, she's the principle, thinks this guy is so posh and gentlemanly. She doesn't listen to any of the things we tell her about him because she just thinks were a bunch of unruly monkeys."

"H-he's not that bad is he?"

"Not bad?" Konan gave Hikomi the classic "W-T-F" look. "He flirts with all the girls and forces them to stay after class just to harass them."

_'-stay here for a sec' child' _

_No... _Hikomi didn't mean to remember it.

'_I want to show you something-'_

_No! I don't want to remember you! _No... she can't remember now after all those years she spent to repress it.

_'I won't hurt for long, just be quiet and let me do all the work'_

"NO!" Hikomi wailed, there was a crash as she backed into a shelf, knocking over a rack of baseball bats. "...no..." Her knees gave way as she feel to the ground. The memories flooded back, the same memories after years of therapy she had finally repressed. The worst night of her life, she didn't want any of it, she never asked for it. '_I didn't want him to-'_

* * *

"Hikomi!" Pain blossomed across my face and my vision flashed red, every thing faded to black and in a heart beat my vision. I was laying down on the cold tiled ground, a crow of people-foremost my friends- was gathered about me. I quickly got up and repeatedly told everyone that I was fine. The Akatsuki gave me mixed glances, they clearly wanted to ask when the deal was but I made it clear from my body language that I didn't want to discuss it.

Pein decided that I would be a good idea to get out of their quickly so as I apologized to the manager the guys and Konan cleaned up things that feel from the shelves.

I had hoped that the guys would forget all about my little fit back there and they would have if it weren't for Tobi.

"What happened to Hikomi back there?" He asked so innocently, I cursed that cheep angle like innocence of his, like a little child with big round eyes. He was being to cute to ignore.

Then again I didn't want to talk about it. A shiver ran down my spine as it started to came back to me. I punched it down, my will winning. "I-I don't want to talk about it..." I trailed off and hung my head after the others, Konan sent me a cheery smile but I didn't return it. Contenting myself with dropping the topic and changing the subject I asked where we were going next.

"I want to hit the piercing store, I need some new stubs" Pein quickly answered. I nodded, refusing to make eye contact with the others. I didn't want them to see my discomfort or see my desperate plot to escape hidden behind my sad face.

I wanted to escape at the piercing shop but after one look at the multi colored Mohawks and cracked up guys with more piercings than Pein. I thought it safe to stick close to Kakuzu... just for safety...

The next place we hit was the book store, luckily for me there was some stuffed animal for a children show there(okay who hosts that kind of things after 8pm?) and the throng of parents and kids was menacing.

The guys wanted to try their luck anyways because Itachi, Kakuzu and Kisame needed books for English.

My plan this time around was to crawl through the mass of people to lose the guys then double back around and make a straight shot to the door. My plan was perfect until one minor flaw. I swear Tobi knew that I was trying to escape, how else could be be there ready to grab me halfway through the the crowd, pull me into a giant bear hug and begs me to listen to the stuffed animal read a book.

Coincidental? I'm starting to think not.

After many a struggle and a lot of swearing on Hidan's part they made it out of the store in one piece.

Tobi got to pick the next place and I knew then that he wasn't out to stop me. Tobi's pick was the toy store, childish yes but the perfect place to lose the others and make a daring escape, also yes.

"Hikomi!" Tobi grabbed my arm and pranced into the happy, toy filled store with me dragging along side.

"Should we help him?" Konan said from beside Pein, feeling sorry for the poor boy to dragged into such a childish store.

"Think we should go in after them, un?" Deidara suggested, remembering his first trip to the mall with Tobi. The kid had dragged him around everywhere, even into the fountain because he wanted to take back the "wish penny" he threw in. He justified it by saying he wanted to save the wish for later.

"I'm not going into some crappy kid store." Hidan whined eying a group of girls out of the corner of his eye.

"Then don't" Kakuzu slapped Hidan on the back of the head, Hidan replied in kind with a few curses.

"Let's just get Tobi out of there before he gets high off all the excitement."

There were a few nod's of agreement, yes they learned their lesson last time. Tobi + excitement = immense mental pain for them.

"I'm going in." Konan said quickly and bravely charged into the store leaving Pein gasping in surprise in her wake.

Back with Tobi and me, or just me now since I managed to pry myself free and distracted Tobi by pointing him to some super bouncy balls.

I was now home free, well as close to it as I can get. I pulled a sharp turn around a aisle corner, only to snap back around. Konan was standing in the middle of the aisle, standing tall and obliviousness to the wall of stuffed animals on either side of her.

"Where did those to go?" I heard Konan faintly ask her self. Using a stuffed panda as a cover I spied secretly. It wasn't the best spying spot for I could only see about half of her but at least it hid me from being seen which was the more important part.

"Excuse me." Konan's sharp voice demanded. The first thing that ran through my head was that I was spotted, peeking back around the panda I saw that she wasn't talking to me at all, in fact she was facing the opposite direction. Another stuffed animal blocked my view of who Konan was speaking to, but I didn't need to see him. In fact, I was glad that I didn't.

"Konan!" The person's rich, deep, male voice exclaimed.

"Mr. Hiyashi!" Konan said taking a set back, her arms stiff at her side. Her petite form shacking. "w-what are you d-doing here!?"

"Well kitten, first of all please call me Yoruai." I knew that voice. It was the same voice as before, the man in my memories. That smooth silky voice that was like the wed a spider, once caught you can never escape.

His image started to force it's self into my mind, in another second all that pain and humiliation would all come back and this time there would be no escaping it.

"Don't call me kitten," Konan growled darkly, temporarily pulling me from those even darker memories.

"Please child," A hand snapped out, quick as a viper and graped Konan by her wrist, pulling her out of my view.

I didn't have time to think because I acted so quickly, I dashed down the other aisle and shoved hard, pushing a shelf of it's rungs and sprawling out in the aisle over, I smirked when I heard a deep gasp of pain and curses.

Konan knew this was a sign to escape and so she did, once she was clear of the aisle way I grabbed her wrist and made a dash for the entrance, it did not stop once was dashed clear of the clear wide open door, not even sparing a glance behind I ran and kept running.

Finally after a hard run, my lungs burning for air I dashed to the side and into a wood carving store. With a jerk of guild I remembered that I was still holding on to Konan's wrist, my hand glided of hers and politely I asked, "Konan I... I didn't hurt your wrist did I?"

Konan wheezed heavily for a few moments and gave me the universal sign for "I'm okay", the thumbs up.

"W-what... was... that... all about" She grasped my shoulder for support, lifting her beautifully sculpted face up.

"Y-you s-seemed to be in t-trouble..." I stuttered, a blush burning across my cheeks, I hoped Konan was too tired to notice.

"I... was." She gave me a bright smile, "Thanks for helping me back there..." Konan's voice trailed off as she stared inquisitively at my face.

"Konan is something-" Before I could speak any further Konan's hand moved up from her side and before I could expect what she was doing it was too late.

"I... I knew it!" A mischievous smile on her lips, her hand clutching my chest. In almost a gloating manner she exclaimed, " I knew it! You are a girl!"

* * *

Dun, dun duuuun! Is Hikomi's secret out? Will the others find out? And what about Hikomi's past? Just how is our favorite gender crossed heroine Hikomi and the new teacher at Konan's school related? We'll then why don't you **_review_** (hint, hint) to find out!!!


	4. Author Note

The immortal words of Tally Mai-chan:

Hey everybody! Okay so I know that I havn't been updateing much lately but since summer is coming up that will change. My writing has been a bit slow lately but on the flip side school has been a b!tch as well. So bascily here I'm going to say everything I need to say for all my stories so I don't have to make many diffrent A/N's.

I will be trying to finishd my story Master of Puppets before all else. That story is the closeset to completeion at the moment.

After than finishing up Apotheosis is next since taht story is very, veeeery old. Need to get taht one out of the way.

Dateing Guild for the Mentally retarded is third on the list.

After that it's just updating what ever story I felt like working on at the time and whatnot. It will be most likely Of Shadows and Blood.

I also have a few one-shots that I have not finished writing that may pop up over the summer, all crackfic-ish ones.

I'll get Naruto Blind Dates 3 caught up with all the date requests. PLEASE READ THE RULES PEOPLE!!!!

Well thats all I have to say. So please be paitent cuz I'm out of school in two weeks. Well with lots of love and sorrys I leave you all! I will be writing again! Never fear!!!!

Tally Mai-chan was here.


End file.
